


夜樱

by zhenyixiao



Category: tvb天若有情, 伴生
Genre: M/M, 番外
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhenyixiao/pseuds/zhenyixiao





	夜樱

港生帮家人买好带回去的礼物，返回到到住宅，下午julian有事，去参加岗田组的一个祭祀活动，没有陪他去买东西，不知道现在回来了没有。  
港生走入古老院落，已经是落日余晖。这里的日式建筑看多久都觉得别致。一片不大的池塘，中间有个载着一颗巨大樱花树的小岛，链接两者的是一条经年老的木质桥。  
他们住进来有四五天了，刚来的时候这颗树上的樱花还是白色的，现在看慢慢转粉了，julian说这颗树的品种是久米樱，随着开放的时间都推移，颜色由白变粉，是很难栽种的品种。  
真美啊像一片粉色的烟云。  
港生的脚步很慢，边走边欣赏，走到廊前蹬掉鞋走上台阶，走廊的木地板擦的光亮，只穿袜子也没关系。  
港生拉开了两侧糊着纱纸的木门。  
julian背对着门，席地而坐单手撑着地板。回头看他。  
他穿了一件黑色棉布的和服，和服松松垮垮的露着，他撑着地的，那边的大半个肩膀。  
他扭过脖子来看他，背上不知道什么时候多出来的刺青，是一个利齿的鬼头鲜红的巨口，怒目圆睁在他背上瞪着港生，他头发散下，在中间分开，美丽的头颅被丑陋的恶鬼，衬的美艳妖异。  
港生的第一反应是赶忙关上背后的门，关住这一室春光。  
“回来了，东西买好了吗。”julian维持着这个动作，曲起腿从和服浴衣里，露出那条线条优美结实的腿。  
从港生那个角度，能稍微看到他的腿根，还有一点若隐若现的臀部。港生呆愣愣的站在那里，像一个没见过什么市面的傻小子。  
“过来。”julian语气有些命令。  
港生不知道怎么反应，只好一个指令一个动作的，来到他跟前。  
港生居高临下的看着地上的他，julian伸出腿，插到他腿间摩擦，用他裸露的脚，轻踩港生胯下的鼓起。  
视觉感觉的双重冲击下，julian感觉到他的脚下变的滚烫。他站身搂住港生的腰，爬扶在他的肩膀，用膝盖顶弄他的腿根和鼠蹊部。  
港生闭上眼微微扬头，意乱情迷。  
“想不想我啊。”julian舔着他的耳朵问他。  
julian挑起一个笑：“想不想看我背后全部的图案。”  
“嗯。”港生看着他风情浓郁的一侧肩膀，港生被蛊惑着袒露真心，点点头。  
“答应我个条件。”julian用鬓角磨着他的耳侧喃喃低语。  
“好。”港生闭上眼睛享受这份亲昵。  
“ 我买了一件和服想看你穿。”julian的语气里有渴望。  
“我不会穿。”港生为难的说。  
“我给你穿。”正中julian的下怀。  
julian从矮几上拿起一个嵌满螺钿的黑色漆盒打开。  
“衣服全部脱掉。”julian扬扬下巴  
港生先是筹措了一下，温吞的拉掉外套解开衬衣，留了一件麻布的背心和内裤。  
“全脱掉。”julian欣赏着港生躲闪的眼神。  
“总要留条内裤。”港生好脾气是有限的，口气开始有恼火的成分。  
“我给你买了一件，我想看你穿嘛。”julian懂的港生得顺毛捋。  
果然港生虽然羞臊，还是褪下了最后一块遮羞布。  
julian不管看几次，他白的发光的身体，还是会满身的火焰腾势而起，烧着屋顶。  
julian抽出一根黑色的棉布条，蹲下穿过港生的腿缝向上提，兜住他两颗沉甸甸的睾丸。  
港生生捏住julian还要向上提的手问：“这不会是内裤吧。”  
julian笑的深：“是兜裆布，穿和服穿这个才配套。”  
港生为难了一下，就被julian强行继续操作，布条被拧成绳子，嵌在臀缝之间，黑色将白色割裂开，又艺术又色气。  
前面裆的部分总是绑不好，他的阴茎被布磨的渗出粘腻的液体。他被搞的腰酸麻的直抽气。  
“不好意思我不太熟练。”嘴上说着抱歉，笑的狡猾的表情，却出卖了他的诡计。  
终于弄好了，顶起一大包鼓囊囊的，被敛入蓝色与灰色竖条花纹的浴衣里，弄好腰封港生松了一口气。  
“穿好了，我们去花园里看夜樱吧。”julian明显是故意的，他的企图现在才显露。  
“我这样怎么看夜樱。”港生涨红着脸吼他。  
“天黑了，花园里没有人，何况我现在帮你弄的话，衣服就脏了。”  
“谁要你弄了。”港生瞪着他。  
“我想帮你弄行不行。”julian讨好的说：“就走一圈，就回来。”  
港生翻了翻眼睛，他又不是真的傻。  
两个人僵持一会，julian什么都不干，就色咪咪的看他顶起的袍子。  
港生觉得这和出去逛，丢脸程度差不多了，那个还起码痛快一点。  
闭了闭眼认命的迈开腿往出走，julian得逞笑着跟在他后面。  
屁股里的那条磨着臀缝的肉，没有穿裤子的羞耻感让他身体更敏感了，他边走边磨，只觉得越来越硬蜷缩在布里边很难受。  
两个人走过桥来到樱花树下，julian觉得的这颗樱花树，好像港生的身体一样洁白，一旦被欲望沾染就变的绯红惹人。  
julian拉松自己和服，脱下一只袖子背对着港生让他看那个图案。蛇缠绕着带角的厉鬼，周围开满了山茶花，不是刺青是彩绘。英武又性感，挺括的背肌，优美的肩胛骨。  
他转过身猛的把港生禁锢在怀里：“这个鬼的名字叫般若，他有孤寒、邪恶、哀伤的含义和我像不像。”julian拥抱着港生，把自己刨析给他听，真实的血淋淋。  
“你有我，怎么孤寒。”港生摸摸他那块被涂鸦的缤纷的皮肤。  
“还有这蛇有守护的意思，守护你。”julian用胳膊，像蛇一样盘紧港生的腰。  
“那花是什么意思。”港生问  
“山茶代表，理想的爱，奋不顾身的爱。”  
“嗯真好。”港生早以感受到了他奋不顾身的爱，这是他理想中，想要得到的最纯淬的爱。  
颈项上传来火热的吻，港生双手抱住他的背揉捏着他肩胛骨上的山茶花。  
julian拉开他袍子下摆，把光溜溜的大腿伸进去港生双腿间顶弄，那火热柔软的夹缝中是港生身体里最敏感的肌肤。  
抱住港生的头，包住他整个唇，唇与唇挤压着推挤出唇角许多的褶皱。心满意足的叹息声，他含住他的舌头往嘴里吞咽。  
港生也把手向下摸索伸入他后摆、揉捏结实紧致的翘臀，手感太棒了肌肤吸着它的手指。  
两个人扑倒在绿幽幽的草地上，港生的和服被拉开露出白白的胸膛，一阵风吹过满天飞舞着粉色的花瓣掉落在他的胸口。  
julian伏下头舔起花瓣，送入港生的嘴中，港生嚼了嚼春的味道。  
他趴伏在他身上火热的舔舐着那些花瓣，从空中俯瞰他运动中的背部，随着肌肤扭动的般若好像活了一般，吞吃身下情迷的男人。  
轻轻的拽出身下人的濡湿火热，兜裆布还完整的绑在他腰间。灵活的掌控着他的欲望，胯间的布被体液弄的黏哒哒，磨的囊袋有些不舒服。  
柔和的春雨打湿了花瓣，滴滴露珠凝结在上面。  
水渐渐凝结的越来越多滑入花心。花儿颤巍巍的抖动几下承接住了这份滋润。  
没有解开的布条撞击着臀部，这种感觉新奇又令人敏感，面对面的两个人衣服都是半解半掩，掩不住情欲的肆虐。  
裸露着雪白胸膛的男人，被抱起来钉在樱花树下，抬起一根腿，后背隔着布料磨蹭着树干，随着附在身上的人激烈的撞击，树上的花瓣被震落下来。  
雨骤云驰，浪涌花随  
——————————————————————  
如果我是一棵樱花树，  
隐忍着，孤独的伫立，  
只为见到他开满树的花。  
那淡白绯红皆是为他，  
他醉死我的脚下。  
我落下片片花瓣埋葬他的躯体。  
来吧情人来我的树下，  
灵肉与我合二为一。  
待到春风拂过，爱意烂漫山野。  
—————夜樱byjulian  
那时候两个人还没有互相坦白，julian没有对港生说，蛇在日本传统纹身的含义是守护兄弟，它也有再生的意思。  
夜樱在日本文化里有禁忌之爱的意思，julian的爱很像樱花，向死而生。


End file.
